Moments in Rythm
by bitter.honesty
Summary: -Shuffle challenge- Because sometimes, it seems like our playlists just go way too well with our lives Rated T for some swearing  ten drabbles, one page


_**Hey everybody. Just thought I might as well jump on board with this, because I have a lot of good ideas for it, so here it is. The Skip-Beat shuffle challenge.**_

_**So, basically, the rules are something along the lines of write ten little one-shots based on songs that you get on shuffle while listening to your Ipod. So, for the hell of it, I'll just write ten little drabbles, and allow you to decide if you like them or not. Enjoy, and I'm sure you know, I do not own Skip-Beat, because good God, I don't have the patience to draw in that sort of detail.**_

**Skip-Beat Shuffle Challenge**

**Keep Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

I had promised to myself that I would never fall in love again. I knew what once felt like; I didn't need to feel it again. I promised I wouldn't allow myself to be weak again.

I broke that promise.

I fell in love with my senpai before I even knew what was happening, and it killed me to know that he might not feel the same… But deep inside me I knew that I should have never allowed this to happen in the first place. It was time to reap what I had sewn.

But the fear, the blind unforgiving fear I felt at the thought, perhaps he didn't feel the same, was killing me. It was cutting me like a knife over and over again, letting me bleed on the floor.

I didn't want to tell… But at the same time, I needed to know the answer.

And perhaps I should've been a little less cautious the day that I decided to tell him, since it was so obvious luck was with me for once. And as I nervously told him, when he finally smiled and gave me a kiss, I realized that this had been true.

People didn't like it at first. Such an inexperienced, penniless newbie shouldn't be able to date such a successful, talented man. Shouldn't be able to be anywhere near him. They tried to tear us apart, but for the most part, were ignored.

And now, as I stare up at his handsome face, smiling, I can't imagine how it would have been if I had allowed them to pull us apart.

If I had, I would not be who I am today.

I wouldn't be Tsuruga Kyoko…

Or as I am to Father and Julie, Hizuri Kyoko.

**All You Need Is Love- The Beatles**

Kyoko looked back at the two girls trailing behind her, to which she was only a year senior. They were the American foreign exchange students her landlords were housing for the semester. They had just completed their senior year of high school, as did she, and were in Japan as a special program for their college they were going to.

Kaylie and Skylar appeared by her side, looking back at the retreating form of Tsuruga Ren, whom they had just met. "He's cute," Kaylie remarked, nudging Kyoko in the arm.

"Kaylie! He's my senpai, and that is all."

"No, no, no, I saw his look and yours. That is definitely _not _all," Skylar countered, speaking in accented Japanese.

"What are you implying?"

"We're implying that you might have some deep feelings for your senpai hidden in that mass of blood thirsty, vengeance-seeking, one-hundred-and-fifteen-pound body of yours," Skylar told her, smiling.

"One hundred and ten," Kyoko corrected quietly. "Anyway, even if that were true—which I'm not saying it is—I don't have any time for it. I must get revenge on Sho. And besides, I am unable to fall in love again."

Skylar narrowed her eyes and smacked Kyoko upside the head. "Wrong."

"Ow!"

"Obviously you are not unable to love. We have been staying with you for a month, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you would say you care for us, right?" Kaylie asked her, giving her puppy-eyes.

"Yes! You're two of my dearest friends, alongside Kanae, Maria, and Chiori. You're like my sisters!"

"But, in family, you need love. Are you saying then, you don't love us? Because we love you Kyoko!" Skylar told her, allowing a sad expression to bubble to the surface of her face.

"No, I do—"

"There you go! Proved wrong. You have the ability and the willpower to love. Now, you need to apply your need to further things with Ren to your own emotions."

"It's proper to say 'Tsuruga-san.' But I still need to get revenge! And I wouldn't know what to do anyway. I'd get confused."

"You need to follow the advice of the wonderful, magnificent, Beatles." Skylar smiled and skipped way far away, raising her arms to the sky and beginning to sing, "All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love, love, love is all you need!"

Kaylie looked at Kyoko, shrugged, and chased after her friend, singing the tune as well.

Kyoko followed them, telling them they were crazy, but also secretly wondering if they had a point.

—_**Side Note—The characters Kaylie and Skylar are OC's that I made, personalities loosely based on my friend and me, and I intend to do something with them later on, like a longer fan fic, as opposed to a one shot, although none of these drabbles will be used in it. However, if I get reviews telling me you don't like them, I just won't publish anything with them in it. So feel free to be honest!**_

**Love Me Tender- Elvis Presley**

Ren smiled down at Kyoko, who was sprawled across the couch, fast asleep. He ran his fingers along the side of her face, which she swatted away in her slumber. Her diamond ring glittered on her left hand, in the same place it had been for three years now. Ren leaned down and kissed her forehead, before pulling her into his arms and carrying her down to their room, putting her in their bed and tucking her in. He then went to check in the other room, tucking in their sleeping two year old baby girl. She had her mother's eyes, her father's hair, and her Grandfather's stomach, it seemed. He decided she was okay, so he walked back out to the living room, pulling a present out from its hiding place beneath the couch.

He pulled the large frame out from inside the bag, and an envelope, shaking out its contents, revealing a picture that would exactly fit the frame. It was of him, Kyoko, and their baby, both of them smiling at her, and her grinning toothily at the camera. Kyoko adored that picture, and had the copy tucked away in her bag so she could look at it.

Ren slid the photo into the frame, lining it evenly then replacing the back, and carried it over to its new spot by the TV. Kyoko had been trying to fill that spot forever, so it seemed fitting to Ren, since she could never decide what to put there.

As he finished hanging the frame, he heard someone's feet patter against the floor down the hall, and felt hands slide up his side and along his back, before finally a gasp. "Oh, Ren, it's beautiful!"

"Happy Anniversary," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Promise we'll have another one next year?" Kyoko asked after they broke apart.

Ren smiled. "That's an easy thing to promise. I already vowed you could have me forever."

"I love you Ren."

"I love you too, Kyoko."

**Happily Ever After- He is We**

"What are you so scared of?" Skylar asked Kyoko, staring her friend in the eyes.

"I don't want to be betrayed again."

"Well, I doubt that will happen. I mean, he's not a prick like Sho."

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing. We are both certain that he's in love with you…"

"For sure," Kaylie agreed.

"And we know at this point you feel the same…"

"I never said anything about 'Love'."

"Now is not the time to deny it Kyoko," Skylar told her, narrowing her eyes.

"We just want you to be happy," Kaylie told her, patting her hand.

"But, how can you tell I'll end up happy if I go through with this?"

Skylar smiled. "Well, we can't; it's something you have to believe in and be willing to work for yourself."

"Work for it?"

"Happiness doesn't just come to you. You have to really try to get it," Kaylie told her.

"And, you have our blessing. We hope you work for happiness with Ren, because he is so in love with you and he cares so much," Sky agreed.

"But how can you tell?"

"It's in the way he looks at you I guess. The way he smiles at you. See, when he smiles at you, it's natural. Almost reflexive. But when he smiles at us, it's polite and forced."

Kyoko nodded. She had noticed this a long time ago.

"And besides, I already told you that you're living a modern-day Cinderella story, right?"

Kyoko nodded again, brightening.

"Well, everybody knows that the way all fairy tales are supposed to end is 'and they lived Happily Ever After.' So why wouldn't that be the way yours should end?"

"I suppose."

"Suppose nothing! This is how it works. As your Fairy God Mother, I shall see to it!" Skylar exclaimed, jumping up and raising her finger to the sky.

"And as your coachman, I shall see you get to your castle!" Kaylie agreed, standing up as well.

"And with Maria as your mouse, and Kanae and Chiori as your beautiful stepsisters (since in your fairy tale nobody is allowed to hate you), you're destined to have a Happily Ever After!"

Kyoko smiled and stood, hugging them. "Let's hope so."

"Prince Ren, Kyoko-rella is coming for you!" Skylar yelled, and they all dissolved into giggles.

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride- Disney (**_**since I don't actually know the real artists**_**)**

At first when Ren told Kyoko he knew how to surf, he was intensely shocked that she wanted him to teach her how. Still, he got a board for her out of his parent's garage and one for himself as well, and took her out on the water. He refused to allow her to try the big waves right away, saying that she wasn't quite ready yet.

Thrilled at this promising new adventure, Kyoko tried her hardest to listen carefully to Ren's tips, and worked even harder to apply them to herself. Still, however, she wasn't improving as fast as she wanted, and they had to go back to Japan the next day.

She remembered the movie, however, that the Hizuri's rented for her, called Lilo and Stitch, which was where the whole surfing thing emerged in the first place. Ren could see realization down on her face, and knew what she was going to ask before she suggested riding on the surfboard while he surfed for her.

Unable to say no to her hopeful expression, Ren allowed it. At first, it wasn't easy at all. But soon enough, with a lot of persuasion, he was able to take them farther out and into a large barrel, while Kyoko perched at the edge, screaming with delight as water splashed against her face and the wave rolled behind her.

At the end of the day, when the sun began to set over the west coast and the water began to cool, they ended up laying on the beach for the longest time, tired and sore with Kyoko's head propped up on Ren's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her waist.

And eventually, they would fall asleep, waking only to Kuu flicking them on the forehead much later. Hours after that, they would be on a plane back home, and sometime after that, they would finally realize how much they loved each other.

But for now, they still were on the beach, letting the tide tickle their feet and the sun warm their skin.

**Yesterday- The Beatles**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE"S GONE?'" Yoshiro yelled from his spot next to Ren across from Skylar and Kaylie. Also sitting at the table were Chiori, Kanae, The President, and Maria, all of whom were staring at the girls, except for Ren, who just looked like he had an ancient sadness about him.

"She left. Just got up, packed a bag, left a note, and boarded a plane," Skylar said, not taking her eyes off the depressed actor.

"Where did she go?" Kanae asked, passing the note along so everyone could read it.

"America. She's going to visit Kuu and Julie, it seems."

"But why?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I'd be willing to bet that somebody said something wrong," Skylar said, staring pointedly at Ren.

Ren finally looked up. His eyes were red at the rims, and dark shadows hung under his eyes. His eyebrows were knitted together, and his clothes were wrinkled, almost as if he fell asleep in them.

"What'd you tell her, Ren?" Kaylie asked softly, reaching out to pat Ren's hand reassuringly.

"I told her I… that I'm Corn, or Kuon, and that I was Kuu and Julie's son."

Various members of the table were about to rapid fire questions at him, but were immediately silenced by a look from the president. After everyone looked calm, the president stated, "She didn't take it well."

"No. She was so upset, crying. She said she couldn't believe I didn't tell her in the first place, and called me a hypocrite for getting mad at her hiding things from me. She said she couldn't believe I let father be so sad and never contacted him. But, when she left… she apologized…"

"Ren, you were just trying to do your best," Kaylie told him quietly.

"But that's not good enough!" Ren snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "I lied and she's gone. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"That's enough," Kanae piped up, glaring at him. "Maybe it is your fault, but you're honestly going to just sit there and not even try to fix it?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Chase after her, of course!" Chiori told him. "Girls don't want to be let go without a fight."

"She's right Ren. Remember what I told you about love? If you let her go without a fight she'll just be gone forever."

"How do you suggest I fight?"

Suddenly Skylar turned to Kaylie and grinned mischievously. "You know, Kuu lives in L.A."

Realization dawned on her friend's face. "Which so do we…"

"And I have a car and know how to maneuver through the streets quickly…"

"Like a bat out of hell!"

"And we never have ridden first class before."

Both the girls whipped their heads around to grin at Ren. "Your mistake, so you're paying. Hop up, you need to pack. We're going to get your girl back."

Ren stood and followed the girls out, still upset, but somehow he couldn't shake the glimmer of hope that was emerging.

**I'll Take Care of You- The Dixie Chicks**

The venue was packed, the cake was made, flowers laced the décor and people chattered excitedly. Everybody was dressed in formal wear, and sat in various benches with an isle in between.

Yes, today was the day of a wedding. In a room behind the pew, sat Ren and Yoshiro in near silence. One could only say it was near silence because, though nothing was being spoken, Ren tapped his fingers against the table nervously, fidgeted with his tie and stared at the clock.

"Ren! Get a grip."

Ren looked up at his manager, who was smiling goofily at him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Because I'm practically getting a legal statement saying I was right all along."

"There's no need to say so out loud."

"Oh but there is. Because now, I can do this;" Yoshiro opened his mouth wide and began singing "I told you so" while dancing about the room.

Ren rolled his eyes and resumed tapping his fingers.

"Oh don't be so mellow. You're getting married! To Kyoko, might I add? Celebrate!"

"I can't. I'm nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? She loves you?"

"I don't know, how do you normally feel around cell phones?"

"Touché. But still…"

Meanwhile on the other side of the venue (that the president had booked for them) Kyoko was fidgeting with her dress endlessly.

"Kyoko!" Kanae snapped, causing her friend to flinch and look straight up at her. "Calm down. What could possibly go wrong?"

Just as Kyoko was going to launch into creating a dramatic scene that could possibly ruin her wedding, Maria piped up, "You'll be fine Onee-chan!"

"Are you sure you're okay with this Maria?"

"I'll be okay. You two deserve each other!" Maria smiled up at her sister.

Suddenly Kuu appeared at Kyoko's side, telling her it was almost time. Maria and Kanae quickly got in line in front of her, Kanae linking arms with Yoshiro and Maria preparing to walk solo. Yoshiro looked back quickly at Kyoko and smiled. "You look beautiful today, Mogami-san."

"Soon to be Tsuruga-san," Kanae commented.

"Or Hizuri-san," Kuu added.

Kyoko smiled at all of them. "Thank you."

They heard the music begin, and Maria began to walk towards the isle first. Kuu looked down at his adoptive daughter. "Nervous?"

"Very," Kyoko whispered, looking up at him.

"Trust me, so is he." And with that, they were brought to the isle to begin the painfully slow march to the end.

The minute Kyoko saw Ren, the nerves melted away. She saw Ren momentarily being floored by her in her wedding dress, before he broke out into a magnificent smile.

Finally she turned to give Kuu and hug and kiss on the cheek, before stepping up in front of Ren, handing off her bouquet and taking his hands.

"You look beautiful," Ren told her, smiling.

"You look pretty spectacular yourself."

After a short introduction on the priest's part, they were asked to read their vows, beginning with Kyoko's. She recited her vows flawlessly, smiling at Ren as she did so. Then Ren was asked for his vows.

Ren looked at his bride tenderly before saying, "I promise to always be there for you. I promise to take care of you when you need me to. I promise to protect you from anything horrible the world has to say or do to you. I promise to wipe all of your tears away, and make you laugh. I promise to do my best to keep the smile on your face. Most importantly, I promise that as long as you still want me, I will be here."

Kyoko smiled beautifully up at him, feeling a tear slide down her cheek, and as promised Ren captured her tear with the back of his hand and made a silly face, causing her to giggle quietly.

After all the I do's were said and the rings were exchanged, the only thing left was a kiss.

Before Ren could swoop in, Kyoko said, "You love me?"

"You know I do."

"And you'll take care of me?"

"I promise."

Kyoko smiled and took his face lightly in her hands, pulling his mouth to hers.

**Through Glass- Stone Sour**

It's coming more often now. Horrible flashbacks of my life, painful memories that leave me frozen… speechless… pained. It's like I no longer have control of anything, mind, body, spirit… I just have to let the memories play, because no matter how hard I try, I can't stop them or hold them back. I'm unable… powerless…. weak.

These miserable things that I can't talk about, can't think about, can't even stand to be reminded of them in the slightest way, they threaten to take me over again. Control me like they once did, leave me a broken, empty shell… Forced to do nothing but drown in misery. Forced to allow the world to beat me down and break me in.

Nothing can wake me from this trance I enter…

Nothing… except… one person.

Kyoko.

This brilliant ray of light that cut through my pain once before… years ago. I don't understand what gave her this power, this incredible way of breaking through my darkest moments and bringing me back to myself. Making me calm, and even happy again in an instant. I don't understand, but I wish I did. I don't think she understands either, but then again, she's painfully unaware of a lot of things.

The thing is, she always thought me, Kuon, a victim of the cruel ways of the world, was nothing short of a fairy…

Perhaps one day she'll look at her reflection and see who the real fairy is.

This girl is becoming closer to me… and I thank God she is, not only because she has this magnificent gift, but also because she has caused me to grow so fond of her, I can only call it 'love.'

And perhaps she'll forever break me of the darkness someday, and I can let go of all the things that haunt me. Perhaps, since she has already broken my fear of total happiness, my feelings of low self-worth and unhealthy high expectations of myself, well, perhaps she could bring light to my life.

And I can say honestly, I intend to let her try.

More than that, I intend to help her succeed.

**Fall- George Strait **

Ren couldn't stand to see Kyoko trying to stay strong. He couldn't handle seeing her trying to hold back her tears. It killed him inside to think of how much she could be hurting.

Especially times like this, when she had a million excuses to cry, and yet she bit back the pain.

Saena had come back… sort of. They had been at the store, just shopping for groceries, when Kyoko spotted her. And as much as Ren tried, he couldn't hold her back. Before he could even think of chasing after her, Kyoko had already arrived at Saena's side. Ren had emerged behind Kyoko only to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"How can you not remember me? I'm your daughter!"

"I don't have a daughter," Saena had responded coldly, glaring at both of them, causing Kyoko to take a step away and only nod, grabbing Ren by the hand and pulling him away. He had tried so hard to make her feel better, but she would only say she was fine and look away.

On top of this, Kyoko had a run in with Sho, as well as a brief glimpse of Reino, which was enough to frighten her to bits.

And on top of everything else, she couldn't figure out how to portray her newest character, which was getting her yelled at a lot.

Finally when the two were back at Ren's apartment, and Kyoko was still holding back the wall of tears, Ren took the bags from her and set them down. Then he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Kyoko, just let it out."

"I'm fine," she mumbled into his chest, but he felt her wiggle her arms between them and cover her face with her hands.

"You can't just keep being strong. Eventually you'll break."

"I can be strong," Kyoko whimpered, her defenses crumbling down as they spoke.

"Kyoko, it's okay. I understand."

Suddenly, like a dam had been broken, he heard one sob, then two, before she was falling to pieces, soaking his shirt and breaking his heart all in one blow. He tightened his arms around her, which only made her cry harder.

"I just don't understand," she whimpered, resting her head against his chest and allowing him to set his chin on top of her head. "I try so hard… What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything."

"I'm never good enough… am I such a horrible person?"

"You aren't horrible Kyoko."

"Why am I so stupid?"

It was like an instant flashback to the past, years ago, Kyoko crying over the same reason, the same thing that had been hurting her for her entire life.

"You aren't." Ren broke away from Kyoko, who had resumed crying into her hands, her shoulders shaking violently with every sob. Ren crouched to her eye level, gently pulling her hands away from her face and looking into her eyes, now red from the crying. "It doesn't matter what she says. It doesn't matter what anyone says."

"I try so hard to be perfect, and I just can't be Ren!"

"But you already are; to me at least."

"You have to say that."

"I'm under no obligation."

"As my boyfriend you are."

Perhaps she didn't realize it, but she had already stopped crying. "But I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean."

Kyoko sniffed, nodding. "I know."

"Here, let's go eat some ice cream. We can make curses, burn Fuwa Sho dolls to a crisp; it'll be fun!"

Kyoko smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a beat of silence, before Kyoko said, "I hope you weren't kidding about the curses."

Ren laughed, standing tall again and kissing the top of Kyoko's head, grabbing the bags and leading her to the kitchen. "Of course not."

**Obladi, Oblada, Life Goes On- The Beatles**

"I want Grandkids!"

"Dad, we aren't even married yet!"

"Well, come on, how long does it take to plan a wedding anyhow? You've been engaged six months!"

"Can't you be patient? The wedding's in three weeks!"

"Three weeks! Do you hear him Julie? Three weeks, he expects me to wait."

"Well, even if Kyoko were to get pregnant _right now_, you'd still have to wait nine months!"

"At least I'd know I'd get a grandkid before I die!"

"You are so dramatic."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

Kuon and Kuu were having a lively argument at the kitchen table, where Julie and Kyoko had been trying to have a discussion about the wedding. The two, with occasional glances at the men, would roll their eyes at each other, wishing this didn't happen _every _time they tried to plan the ceremony.

"Get used to it, sweet pea. You'll be dealing with this for the rest of your marriage."

"I'm not even married yet!" Kyoko hissed, causing Julie to giggle sympathetically.

"Well, you reap what you sew. You're the one who not only allowed Kuu to adopt you, but also fell in love with Kuon."

"I wasn't expecting this to come with it!"

"Oh, I know."

They both turned to look at the men, who were now throwing in wild arm gestures to illustrate their arguments.

"It's… embarrassing in a way," Kyoko muttered, laughing at them.

"Wait until you really do have kids. Then they're gonna fight over Kuu not getting to spend enough time with them."

"Thank you Julie for bringing that point up. I expect when you do give me grandkids, I must be allowed to see them as often as I wish!" Kuu demanded, picking up a tidbit of the ladies' conversation.

"We live in two different countries!"

"We're rich! Now where's your excuse?"

"What about school?"

"Figure something out!"

"I will not send their life through turmoil just so you can get visiting hours!"

"Hours? I mean days!"

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Allow me to repeat myself. _Figure something out._"

"No! I won't stand for it!"

"Julie, are you hearing how our son is speaking to me?"

Both the men turned to glare accusingly at the women, only to find them gone.

"Good job Kuon, you drove them away with your disrespect!"

"_My _disrespect? You're demanding long term visits with grandchildren that _don't even exist yet!_"

"So you understand the source of the problem! Give me grandchildren!"

Finally outside on the deck, peaceful, the women allowed one last eye roll at the men and finally were able to discuss the wedding.

_**Whew! That took forever. Hope you like it! Please tell me if a certain drabble—or the whole thing—was a bit too OOC. I tried my best to keep them in character, but I wouldn't be surprised if my efforts were a bit mediocre. Anyhow, you've read this much, so review maybe? I love to hear any sort of feedback. Good, bad, whichever. Also, please, please tell me what you thought of my OC characters Skylar and Kaylie, because as I said before, if you don't like them, I won't put up my story with them in it, but if I get positive reviews on them, you can expect another Skip-Beat update soon!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**~Lexi**_


End file.
